


The Fruits of my Efforts

by chamyl, ingafterdark (ingthing)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art, Please check each chapter for warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingafterdark
Summary: I draw a lot of smut. Alotof it. (In case you didn't know already.)An image gallery of my NSFW/18+ Aziraphale/Crowley fan art.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 1008





	1. Table of Contents

#### Hello, fellow pervert/fan/erotica connoisseur!

Here's the deal. I draw a lot of smut. A lot of it.

I honestly don't even know where to start to post things, because there are some things that aren't so recent and I hesitate to look at because they're, well, old.

So to start off with, I'll put up my greatest hits from before December 2019! For the less great (but still great) hits, visit my 18+ Twitter profile [@ingafterdark](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark) and scroll for a minute or two down my Media tab.

See [my linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ingafterdark) for all my social media.

#### Of course, this is all here for your viewing pleasure as long as these pics aren't reposted.

But you're nice people, I'm sure, and you'd never dream of such a thing, because it'd be sad if I couldn't post my porn in good faith anymore.

Anyway, on with the smut:

### Table of Contents  
  


  1. Table of contents (Repetitive, I know, but bear with me, #2 is much more fun.)  
  

  2. **Preening** , except it sauntered vaguely downwards.  
 _Contains light bondage, wings, face sitting, and hints of divine light_  
  

  3. **I Like Spooky** , for [Gingerhaole's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/) DTIYS  
 _This one could be SFW, really, if you consider use of a witch's hat as a covering as well as a fun phallic nod safe for work.  
  
_
  4. **Lipstick** , and a necklace of sorts  
 _Contains implied oral, cum, streaked lipstick, and inconvenient leather trousers.  
  
_
  5. **How You Thrill Me** , also known as the One Where Crowley Gets Debauched to Mamma Mia.  
 _Contains fingering, semi-nudity, and one smug angel.  
_[I wrote a fic for this one!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152606) _  
  
_
  6. **Angel Cake** , Crowley's favourite indulgence.  
 _Contains nudity, cunnilingus, and sock-wearing.  
  
_
  7. **Am I a** **Masochist?** The question I asked myself while I drew this for [Smutryoukon's DTIYS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503134/chapters/51250705).  
 _Contains semi-nudity, gags, lingerie, vibrators, corsetry, and both the ineffable husbands and wives.  
  
_
  8. **That Time I Remembered I Haven't Drawn Them Kissing**  
 _Contains kissing. Really quite tame._  
  

  9. **Untouched** , or the time I decided it was a wreck Crowley kind of night.  
 _Contains riding, anal sex, coming, and nudity.  
  
_
  10. **Circle** **Serpent** , because how could I not draw a pose called "Circle Serpent?"  
 _Contains nudity, oral sex, and anal sex.  
  
_
  11. **ingafterdark's DTIYS** , because I spent 16.5 hours on this and will peddle it wherever I can. Did I mention it's Leyendecker inspired?   
_Also pretty SFW, but there's a possessive thigh touch and stockings._  
  

  12. **For the Spankers** , or the first and last spanking pic I'll do of my own volition. (But it's a good one!)  
 _Contains nudity, spanking, and rosy red cheeks.  
  
_
  13. **DTIYS Follow-up** , because Aziraphale's shoes had a Secret and the original was far too tame to not have a NSFW follow-up.  
 _Contains anal sex, semi-nudity, and two middle fingers up to Heaven._  
  

  14. **No One Has Ever Done This** , because no one has done fan art for chapter 11 of [Slow Show by mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261/chapters/48375457) and I had to do it.  
 _Contains nudity, tattoos, rimming, and tenderness turned up to 500%.  
  
_
  15. **Soft** , or I couldn't stop thinking about Femme!Aziraphale from my piece for Smutryoukon's DTIYS so I drew her again.  
 _This one is really just a pin-up, with a half-open shirt and some leg._  
  

  16. **Stress** **Relief** , because I needed stress relief and wound up giving it to Crowley instead.  
 _Contains nudity, vulva massaging, kissing._  
  

  17. **Lick Butt** , AKA the first thing I drew this year and honestly, I'm grateful. A redraw of bilarzo's piece of Crowley licking butt! Find her on [IG](https://www.instagram.com/bilarzo/), [Tumblr](https://bilarzo.tumblr.com/), and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo).  
 _Contains nudity, a dick, and a butt lick._  
  

  18. **A Firm Hand,** in which Aziraphale takes what he wants. _  
Contains nudity, oral, fingering, Crowley being used basically.  
  
_
  19. **Breakfast in** **Bed** , in which Crowley's "breakfast" is saucy.  
 _Contains semi-nudity, glasses, and an angel who knows exactly what he is doing._  
  

  20. **Demon Thigh Appreciation** , in which Crowley's thighs get fucked.  
 _Contains semi-nudity and thigh fucking.  
  
_
  21. ****Something Stronger (Collab with Chamyl)**** Illustrations from [my collab piece with Chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495858), as a companion to our Flaming Like Anything Zine collaboration! ** **  
**** _Contains kissing, bondage, a semi-clothed angel, and a quelled demon._ **  
  
**
  22. ****Something That'll Save Me (Commission)**** A commission for Mackaley on AO3 based off her fic, [Something That'll Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058097)!  
 _Contains waxplay, nudity, and a pleased angel._ ****  
  

  23. **Something Brighter (Collab with Chamyl)** Illustrations from [my collab piece with Chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686116/chapters/62397913) for the Flaming Like Anything Zine!  
 _Contains nudity, anal sex, a mourning angel, and a demon intent on comforting him. Not in that order._




	2. Preening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preening, except it sauntered vaguely downwards.  
>  _Contains light bondage, wings, face sitting, and hints of divine light_

Been busy so I'm not cleaning this up but I think it speaks for itself, doesn't it? (The original prompt was "preening" but it sauntered vaguely downwards)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1180664667934482437?s=20)


	3. I Like Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Like Spooky, for Gingerhaole's DTIYS
> 
> _This one could be SFW, really, if you consider use of a witch's hat as a covering as well as a fun phallic nod safe for work._

I may have gone a little extra on my  [@gingerhaole](https://twitter.com/gingerhaole) #dtiys  piece.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1181337670649294856)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4p88isnkN-QlvpmJEm5Ig-azEBFblXXFKfnmQ0/)


	4. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lipstick, and a necklace of sorts  
>  _Contains implied oral, cum, streaked lipstick, and inconvenient leather trousers._

These prompts are dangerous. 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1184549549689442305)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4p8aMRH5P_tzPqqlm6PDMCwATWQVYRUeY0sLg0/)


	5. How You Thrill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How You Thrill Me, also known as the One Where Crowley Gets Debauched to Mamma Mia.  
>  _Contains fingering, semi-nudity, and one smug angel._

You probably never thought you would want Crowley getting ravished as ABBA plays in the background. That's what I thought too, but... then, I wrote this.

[I wrote a fic for this one!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152606) _  
_

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1189904877553672193)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4p9vosnWH_OoSW2UJ17oE0Zh2acobS9eqyxqk0/)


	6. Angel Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Cake, Crowley's favourite indulgence.  
>  _Contains nudity, cunnilingus, and sock-wearing._

I didn't know they made socks for angel cakes.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1196884986206531584)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5D19efFLSo7i4t9TYalB8fxfML5m9VzEkEH600/)


	7. Am I a Masochist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I a Masochist? The question I asked myself while I drew this for Smutryoukon's DTIYS.  
>  _Contains semi-nudity, gags, lingerie, vibrators, corsetry, and both the ineffable husbands and wives._

For  [@SMUTRyoukon](https://twitter.com/SMUTRyoukon) 's completely sadistic DTIYS challenge. And it was a CHALLENGE. (I'm still sweating.)

This piece is also featured on [their AO3 post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503134/chapters/51250705) for this challenge!

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1197244109041422336?s=20)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5GYylsFZvJgaWNU0eMpIMR5zVlExQAKDWjz_o0/)


	8. That Time I Remembered I Haven't Drawn Them Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Time I Remembered I Haven't Drawn Them Kissing  
>  _Contains kissing. Really quite tame._

I realized I've never drawn them kissing so I had to fix it.  I love how this turned out though!

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1198114494649708544)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5MlM4dFJ52A2auha26xkayVPc3R3H5hncf8tU0/)


	9. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untouched, or the time I decided it was a wreck Crowley kind of night.  
>  _Contains riding, anal sex, coming, and nudity._

It's a Wreck Crowley kind of night.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1198812774702493696)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5Ri1dDFIIjph67JaVDSQxkrtPL1Qa2doHnQ-c0/)


	10. Circle Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle Serpent, because how could I not draw a pose called "Circle Serpent?"  
>  _Contains nudity, oral sex, and anal sex._

The moment I learned this is called the "circle serpent" my fate was sealed.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1199447526090387458)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5WDVkrleoUDSdzcdWdLy1WJzC7hjaKX8K3jnU0/)


	11. ingafterdark's DTIYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ingafterdark's (My) DTIYS, because I spent 16.5 hours on this and will peddle it wherever I can. Did I mention it's Leyendecker inspired?   
> _Also pretty SFW, but there's a possessive thigh touch and stockings._

It was only a matter of time! Here's a Leyendecker inspired DTIYS for you.

I'm very proud of it! Redraw, redesign, or reinterpret this however you like, and be sure to tag me in your art!  [#ingafterdarkdtiys](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ingafterdarkdtiys?src=hashtag_click)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1200638724515741696?s=20)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5ehsD4lxB7KpgJ2dCCsBoVAEBfjKjllYVnGoY0/)

[Tumblr](https://ingthing.tumblr.com/post/189441632817/decided-to-pop-in-here-and-share-my-slightly-saucy)

[Detail shots of this can be found here.](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1200640285165998080)


	12. For the Spankers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Spankers, or the first and last spanking pic I'll do of my own volition. (But it's a good one!)  
>  _Contains nudity, spanking, and rosy red cheeks._

This is my one and only gift to the spankers (spank wankers) in this fandom.  Hope it's adequate!

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1201330837574299648)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5jb-6JlAPrZaXmCcjzg7GOY454qVHDJrK07Sg0/)


	13. DTIYS Follow-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DTIYS Follow-up, because Aziraphale's shoes had a Secret and the original was far too tame to not have a NSFW follow-up.  
>  _Contains anal sex, semi-nudity, and two middle fingers up to Heaven._

Follow-up. There was a secret to Aziraphale's shoes.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1202063843041665024)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5opTU-lZK7quacblHmkOFqubfuJUfaE1-o_7o0/)


	14. No One Has Ever Done This (Slow Show)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One Has Ever Done This, because no one has done fan art for chapter 11 of Slow Show by mia_ugly and I had to do it.  
>  _Contains nudity, tattoos, rimming, and tenderness turned up to 500%._

"... _God fucking heaven on earth_ no one has ever done this before." Based off of Chapter 11 of [Slow Show by mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261/chapters/48375457)! Gosh this fic is good.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1202434285799653377)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5rSkfGl_u8tMradsmU5omGvG7Z8awucEf72Uo0/)

[Tumblr](https://ingthing.tumblr.com/post/189484029642/god-fucking-heaven-on-earth-no-one-has-ever-done)


	15. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, or I couldn't stop thinking about Femme!Aziraphale from my piece for Smutryoukon's DTIYS so I drew her again.  
>  _This one is really just a pin-up, with a half-open shirt and some leg._

Might still be a little in love with my femme!Aziraphale, I'll get back to you with the test results.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1203068935161159686)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5vyG1DFWA6-LK5k7wyCah9zXokxHjygm9yKdM0/)


	16. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress Relief, because I needed stress relief and wound up giving it to Crowley instead.  
>  _Contains nudity, vulva massaging, kissing._

I needed stress relief so I gave Crowley some instead. That works, right??

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1204596757637844994)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B56o-nlFJEMLB_b3C6ozQFPipa9s3tix5y1PN00/)


	17. Lick Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the first thing I drew this year, and honestly, I'm grateful.

A redraw swap of a piece by the wonderful [bilarzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo) (@bilarzo on IG)! Let's lick some serious butt in 2020!

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1213127204051148801?s=20)


	18. A Firm Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aziraphale takes what he wants.  
>  _Contains nudity, oral, fingering, Crowley being used basically._

Aziraphale has a firm hand and talented fingers.

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1214569647623639040)

[ Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7BgOFiFD3Rr56ama0R-gPLgO7CAxIXU2tRHJQ0/)


	19. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Crowley's "breakfast" is saucy.  
>  _Contains semi-nudity, glasses, and an angel who knows exactly what he is doing._

Good morning! (Aziraphale got comfortable with his book while Crowley was asleep.)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1217834435720044545?s=20)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Ys_9NFao--TCQ2dUybOH7vaSITl3p2mB0zdU0/)


	20. Demon Thigh Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Crowley's thighs get fucked.  
>  _Contains semi-nudity and thigh fucking._

For your consideration: Thighfucking but with Crowley's thighs?

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1220201678227439619)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7phSBClsbchR6FyKcO93wYpn-HP25ETKo1_UA0/)


	21. Something Stronger (Collab with Chamyl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations from my collab piece with Chamyl, as a companion to our Flaming Like Anything Zine collaboration!
> 
> Contains kissing, bondage, a semi-clothed angel, and a quelled demon.

> This is one of two illustrations I did for Cham’s companion piece to our Flaming Like Anything Zine collaboration! 

If you get the zine, you’ll see the rest of the sexy stuff we’ve cooked up!

[ **Something Stronger by Chamyl** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495858)

Pre-orders are open till March 2nd, so be sure to [grab your copy here!](https://flaminglikeanythingzine.tumblr.com/post/190568972339/holy-smokes-we-honestly-never-expected-that-we)

Cham’s an absolute dream to work with and I’m so happy we were able to do this together! I’m so thankful for all the creative liberties she allowed me and hopefully this will lead to even more awesome projects from the both of us! 💋💖

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1223631406233837569)

[Tumblr](https://ingthing.tumblr.com/post/190587757432/its-not-just-about-lust-and-its-not-just-about)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8B5LgcFsh6SMg8fiPgTCCWNiyYM8a1xJ98GVE0/)

[ **Something Stronger by Chamyl** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495858)


	22. Something That'll Save Me (Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for Mackaley on AO3 based off her fic _[Something That'll Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058097)_!
> 
> Contains waxplay, nudity, and a pleased angel.

_ "You know, Crowley. I think I've made some nebulas of my own today."  _

A little waxplay commission for Mackaley based off her fic, _Something That'll Save Me._ Thanks so much for commissioning me, it was a pleasure!

Read it here: **[Something That'll Save Me by Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058097)**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1233551491312517121)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9IX8D_FVdVh5FK8VpJ70x_VpNTjIKs1udWTTg0/)


	23. Something Brighter (Collab with Chamyl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations from Chamyl's and my _Flaming Like Anything Zine_ collaboration!
> 
> Contains nudity, anal sex, a mourning angel, and a demon intent on comforting him. Not in that order.

[ **Something Brighter by Chamyl** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691260)

While I am no longer making Good Omens content, I'm very happy with what Cham and I were able to accomplish with this zine piece! The full page illustration is probably my proudest NSFW artwork to date. Every time I look back at it I go, "ooh, I drew that!" and that's a fantastic feeling.

Thank you to everyone who supported the project and all the amazing creatives who made it happen!

If you want more quality smut, _Flaming Like Anything_ recently announced they're doing a second BDSM-themed volume! Check them out [here](https://flaminglikeanything.carrd.co/). 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ingafterdark/)

* * *

_"From where Crowley's standing, Aziraphale's hair and wings look alight with white fire."_

_"His arms under Aziraphale's wings, he begins unbuttoning the angel's shirt. They don't talk about their feelings, so he closes his eyes instead, tries to think the words as loudly as he possibly can._ Let me. Let me fill the void for you. Take everything you want. It's all yours anyway, angel, take it. It's always been yours."

_"Aziraphale's trembling hands come up to twine with Crowley's on his chest, and—it's bliss, simple as that. Complete and utter bliss, like Crowley has never experienced before."_

Read our collab piece in its full glory on Chamyl's posting!

**[Something Brighter by Chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691260) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, we have a companion piece we posted when FLA was just starting preorders!
> 
> Read **Something Stronger by Chamyl**[here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495858)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this break from my written content!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
